


How Far Along?

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek have some big news for their families.





	How Far Along?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful fangirls and fanboys! Hope you like this fic as much as you've liked the last few. Hope you can enjoy this lovely fluffy goodness as much as I did. Keep your eyes out for the next few and love you all lots! All the love!

Derek felt horrible as he could clearly hear his mate puking in their master bathroom. He rushed to help Stiles, rubbing his back and bring a cup of water to the edge of the sink for whenever his mate might need it. “Is they anything I can get you?” He whispered, almost desperate.   
“Nah,” Stiles muttered, clutching the toilet miserably. Derek whined sadly. “I’m okay Der,” He assured and Derek felt bad that his sick mate was comforting him.   
“Are you sure?” He asked and almost kicked himself.   
“Yeah Der, think you can go down and make me some toast and coffee.”   
The Alpha nodded and rushed to put some bread in the toaster and start the obnoxious coffee maker Stiles had bought when they moved in.   
When he finished pulling the butter from the fridge he could hear Stiles trundling into the living room and plopping onto the couch.   
“Stay there, I’ll bring it to you,” Derek called to Stiles, juggling the plate with toast and a bit of granola and yogurt in a bowl on the side and a cup of coffee.   
“Thanks Der,” He sighed.   
Derek set the food on the large coffee table in front of his mate. He handed Stiles the mug and when Stiles sipped at it and scrunched his face Derek chuckled. “Decaf.”   
Stiles let out a disapproving grunt. “Derek,” he whined and stared down, angrily, at the coffee in his mug.   
“I know you hate it, but it’s better for the pup. You can have a cup once a week,” The older man conceded.   
“Fine,” Stiles whined, annoyed that Derek was using their pup against him.   
“Good. Eat,” Derek commanded. Stiles nibbled on the food for a while, eating almost all of it and Derek patted his mate’s back encouragingly. “There you go baby,” The Alpha cooed and rubbed his Omega’s back, hoping to get Stiles to submit to OmegaSpace.   
“Der, we have work to do,” The Omega whined.   
“We can do it later. You’ve been so focused on the house and the pack thing that you have barely been taking care of yourself. Let me take care of you now,” He pleaded and Stiles hesitated before nodding. “Good, let’s lay down. Want to watch some TV?” Stiles nodded again and snuggled himself closer to Derek’s chest as they Alpha laid them down. “What do wanna’ watch?” Stiles didn’t answer. “Alright, we can just surf the channels, see what’s on, kay baby?”   
Derek watched Stiles attentively for all of five minutes. They were, once again, interupted by the doorbell and the older man felt his mate jerk out of the beginning stages of OmegaSpace.   
“Dammit,” He muttered, detangling himself from Stiles and standing. “Stay here, I’ll take care of it. Eat some more for me.”   
Annoyed, Derek opened the door, only to find his sister at the front step. “Cora?” He asked, confused, gesturing her inside.   
“Sorry Der, I just-,” She cut herself off with a tiny sob. That’s when Derek knew something was up. Cora hardly ever cried.   
“Cora? What’s wrong sweetheart?” Stiles asked as he took over, holding Derek’s little sister and guiding her to the couch.   
“It’s Mark,” She whispered and Derek felt his heart thunder. He should have known that little good for nothing twig was behind this. “He said-he said he decided he wanted an Omega, and that because I’m a Beta I couldn’t possibly be his mate,” She cried out and latched herself onto Stiles who soothingly rubbed her back.   
None of them said anything for a long moment before the silence was broken by Stiles. “Okay sweets, lets get you cleaned up and get you some ice cream, okay? Ice cream fixes everything.” Derek watched as his mate stood with his sister and guided her to a guest room, tugging the large duffel bag onto his shoulder. “You can stay here with us for a bit, alright?” 

Derek didn’t see his Omega or his baby sister emerge from the room for close to an hour and he was about to start panicking.   
Finally, Stiles left the room and joined Derek in the office. “Hey Der, mind getting Cora some ice cream? I should still have some in the freezer. I’m just gonna make her some lunch, she said she’d hungry.”  
Before Derek could pester his mate-his pregnant mate-into sitting down and letting Derek make the lunch, Stiles was already in the kitchen, cooking what looked to be a grilled cheese. “You want one?”   
Derek shook his head. “Sti, you should be resting,” He tried, only to be dismissed as his husband waved a hand at him.   
“I’m fine Der. We need to take care of Cora. Pick out a movie will you? Something she’d like,” Stiles instructed before turning back to the stove and leaving Derek standing there with a carton of vanilla ice cream in his hand. “Don’t forget a spoon. I’ll be in there in a sec.”

Cora came out of the guest room, her hair wet and freshly showered. “Where’s Stiles?” She asked, her eyes wide and sad.   
“He’s in the kitchen, he’ll be in here in a second,” Derek informed her.   
“Oh,” His little sister whispered and dropped so she was sitting beside her older brother who pulled her close and hugged her.   
“I’m sorry Cor.” She nodded and clung tighter.  
“Here Cora, I made you some food. Why don’t you and Derek eat and watch the movie? I have some work I have to do in the office. Call if you need something.”   
Stiles disappeared into the office and Derek didn’t see him again for another three hours. When Cora is finally asleep on the couch Derek goes out in search of his Omega.   
“Stiles?” He asked as he walked into the office, only to find his mate sleeping in his desk chair, his elbows on the desk and his head resting on his arms. “Moron,” He muttered. Stiles was tired but had put work ahead of himself. Again. Like always.   
Derek picked up his mate and carried him to their bedroom and the younger man never woke or even rustled once.   
That kinda concerned Derek. Stiles was super tired lately and he was sleeping half the day.   
He’d have to ask their doctor about it later. 

Cora and Derek ate dinner together, which was pizza, and Derek woke Stiles to eat. Stiles groaned and whined when Derek forced his mate to eat. “But I don’t wanna’ eat Der,” He whispered and clung onto Derek.   
“I know Stiles, but you and the pup need to eat.”   
The Omega groaned, annoyed that Derek was using their pup against him. Again. For the second time today.   
“Fine. What’d you get?” He growled and sank onto the couch next to Cora.   
“Man, who spit in your pizza?” She asked and Derek heard Stiles snarl a little bit.   
“I’m just tired. I’m fine.”   
“Here, eat. You need water?” Derek asked as he handed Stiles a plate of pizza.   
“Nah, just sit,” He demanded and Derek followed willingly. Derek drew Stiles to his chest and rubbed his back. He wished he could rub his mate’s belly instead, but as they hadn’t told their families yet that would definitely give them away.   
“What is up with you guys?” Cora asked incredulously.   
“Stiles just isn’t feeling well.” It was close enough to the truth that Cora couldn’t tell that he was hising something from her. 

Cora stayed with them for three days. Three long, excruciating days. Usually Derek enjoyed being around his family, but right now he really just wanted to hold his mate and talk about their pup and the plans for the nursery. But no, he was sitting here, listening to his sister and mate talk about the shower tiles Stiles chose and their pick of paint color.   
He sat through his boredom, reading a book, he wasn’t even sure what it was about at this point, he kept having to restart it he was so distracted. He hadn’t noticed it before, but Stiles was showing. Just a tiny itsy bit, but there was a little bumb beneath his mate’s tee shirt and that was the most fascinating and distracting thing for Derek at the moment. Derek suffered as his mate moved about their house, cleaning and washing dishes, picking up miscelanious socks or boxers. The Alpha was dying to coo about the fact that his Omega was perfect. His perfect pregnant Omega.   
Cora finally left to stay with their mother and Derek was intensely relieved. He was desperate to finally get his hands on Stiles’ tiny baby bump. Derek attacked. He latched himself onto his mate, who was sitting on the couch and eating potato chips. “Fucking finally,” He groaned and placed his hands on the tiny bump that was barely visible. He rucked Stiles’ shirt up to his mate’s chest and sighed. Their little pup barely made a buldge over the egde of Stiles’ jeans. “Look at that, look at our little pup,” He whispered and laid his large palm over Stiles’ stomach.   
Stiles laughed and nodded. He’d noticed the bump too.   
Derek rubbed the bump and realized it was firmer than he was expecting. He smoothed both his hands down his mates legs and bent down to kiss the little bump. “We have to tell our families,” He whispered against the soft, warm skin over his hunsband’s tiny belly.   
“I know, but I just wanna’ keep the pup to ourselves for a bit longer. Just the three of us.” Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s thick hair and pulling up, tangling his fingers in the product-free strands.   
“Alright, just a bit longer,” He allowed. He wanted it to be just the three of them too. 

They didn’t tell their families for almost a month before they realized it was getting harder to hide. Stiles’ bump was growing quickly and as time wore on Derek’s Alpha wolf grew desperate to just hold and show affection to his mate and the pup his Omega carried.   
So they decided to invite the Hales and Stilinskis to their home for a barbeque in the back yard. Derek stood at the grill while Stiles sat next to Claudia and Talia. Derek kept an eye on his mate. His Alpha wolf was especially atuned to Stiles now and Derek was constantly watching his Omega.   
“Her Der,” Laura called and Derek’s head snapped to her. “Do you mind if Stanley uses the bathroom?” she asked, even though they all knew they were all welcome in the house. Derek just nodded and went back to cooking the burgers and dogs. 

They all sat down on the lawn, Derek sitting with his back against a tree and his knees propped up and Stiles sitting between them as the Alpha held the Omega close to his chest as they ate.   
“Uncle Der! Look what I found!” Stanley came out into the yard, holding a onesie Derek had bought a week ago and had left in their room. He was curious at to what Stanley was doing in their bedroom, but that was a matter for a different time.   
“Stanley, what is that?” Laura asked, her voice quiet as she called her son over, the little boy carrying the soft dinosaur onesie to his mother. “Derek, is this…,” She trailed off, looking shocked at the baby clothes in her hands.   
“Yup it is,” Stiles stated simply, not looking up from his food.   
“Stiles!” Claudia yelped and flung herself at her son. Derek growled quietly as the woman drew nearer to his pregnant mate.   
“Der, she’s fine. She’ my mom,” Stiles soothed. The Alpha hesitated before nodding, allowing Claudia to come closer and hug her son.   
“Oh my god Stiles, this is great! How far along?” She asked, dropping her hand to his tiny little belly.   
“Two and a half months,” The Omega whispered. He looked up to their family, his eyes shining with tears. Derek tightened his arms around his mate and dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder. He could smell the difference, could smell the sweet tang of pregnancy.   
“Congratulations.” Talia smiled at them warmly and Derek could see a tear welling in her eye.   
“This is so great!’ Laura screeched and rambled on about pups and babies and supplies and shit Derek should be thinking about.   
“Yeah. Yeah it is.” Derek smirked proud of himself and his mate.


End file.
